


Lessons Learned

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: “You know what? I’m feeling rather forgiving today, despite all the trouble you’ve given me.” An Oiyama prompt





	Lessons Learned

“Ah, lookie here! Under the bed? What a classic hiding spot, Ta-chan! I could’ve found you in my sleep.” Oikawa’s voice lilts teasingly as he speaks, before diving into a deep, gutteral growl. “If you want this game of hide and seek to be fun, at least be original, you mutt. Now. Come out here now, I don’t feel like dirtying my hands to pull you out from under there.”

All Tadashi can do is whimper, his hands clutching his arms in a death-tight grip. He can’t breathe, let alone speak, but even if he could he’s learned quite well that there is no begging for mercy to Oikawa Tooru.

“Tadashi~”

“Please–”

“Now I SAID–” Oikawa punctuates his shouts with a fist into the drywall and Tadashi screams, helpless and terrified. “I said, come out. I promise I won’t hurt you, my sweet prince. I– You know what? I’m feeling rather forgiving today, despite all the trouble you’ve put me through, darling. So come out. Please? Before I decide to change my mind.”

Tadashi knows that he shouldn’t listen to Oikawa’s words, but he sounds genuine, and that punch into the wall seemed to hurt, he should patch it up for him–

So, slowly, Tadashi crawls out from under the bed, and Tooru is waiting with a patient smile. He reaches up and swipes a thumb over Tadashi’s cheek, smile still on his face as he slowly lowers the baseball bat he’d been carrying–

–only to lift it back up again and slam it into Tadashi’s left knee, smile morphing into something sick as Tadashi cries out and crumbles to the floor.

“Whoops. You were too slow. Oh, you’ve been so much trouble today Ta-chan, and you need to be taught a lesson.”


End file.
